Daddy's girl and memories
by Melinda Wyatt Charmed
Summary: My first try at a songfic. ONESHOT. Leo is gone... He has become and Elder. Melinda misses him terribly as she was always Daddy's girl. Please R&R! I own nothing Charmed nor the song!


_**Daddy's girl - Memories**_

Leo was gone for about a month, he had become an Elder, and Melinda was feeling empty… She wanted desperately to hug her daddy again… Although Piper was there... It was not the same. Melinda was always her daddy's girl…

"_I remember, when you used to take me on a bike ride everyday on the bayou - you remember that, we were inseparable  
And I remember when you could do no wrong, you'd come home from work and I'd jumped in your arms when I saw you – I was so excited - I was so happy – so happy to see you - to see you"_

Melinda knew that with her daddy by her side everything would be just fine... but he wasn't there anymore! She knew that nobody could ever love her as much as he did…

_"Because you loved me I overcome, yeah  
And I'm so proud of what you've become, yeah  
You've given me such security  
No matter what mistakes I make you there for me  
You cure my disappointments and you heal my pain  
You understood my fears and you protected me  
I treasure every irreplaceable memory and that's why I want my unborn son to be like...My Daddy  
I want my husband to be like...My Daddy  
There is no one else like...My Daddy  
And I thank you –thank you- for loving me"  
_

She then remembered the day she introduced her boyfriend, Jason, to Leo:   
- Jason, that's my dad.  
- Dad... That's Jason… My boyfriend!  
Then, Leo felt like a thunder hit him and Melinda was trying to keep back her laugh at Leo's expression.

_"I still remember the expression on your face when you found out I'd been on a date and had a boyfriend - my first boyfriend, you should have seen your face – ooohhh"_

She still remembered all the times they were attacked by demons.. She was the first person Leo was trying to protect.

As thoughts and memories were running through her head she remembered all the times she had arguments with Jason, Leo was the one who was comforting her and making her smile agen… He could always made her see the bright side... She, then, wished Leo would be there to make her see that bright side. But there wasn't one this time!

"_Words can't express my boundless gratitude, for you  
I appreciate what you do, whoa  
You've given me such security  
No matter what mistakes I know you there for me  
You cure my disappointments and you heal my pain  
You understood my fears and you protected me  
I treasure every extraordinary memory that's why... My unborn son to be like...My Daddy  
I want my husband to be like...My Daddy   
There is no one else like...My Daddy  
And I thank you –thank you- for loving me"_

_Even if my man broke my heart today  
No matter how much pain I'm in I will be okay   
Cause I got a man in my life that can't be replaced  
For his love is unconditional it won't go away"_

Leo was "up there" and it was like he could feel Melinda's thoughts.  
Melinda let some tears run down her face… That was when Leo orbed behind her…

"_I know I'm lucky, no it ain't easy  
For a man who'd take care of their responsibilities  
Love is overwhelming, Lord why'd you pick me_

_Can't stop the tears from rolling, I love you so much Daddy"_

Melinda felt his presence, she turned and then she saw him… She couldn't believe that Leo was here…  
She ran and jumped in his arms like she used to do when she was little!

"I love you so much Daddy" she told him through her tears…

_"Thank you, you've done so much to me  
I love you… Daddy"_

"I love you too baby" he whispered in her ear and then wiped the tears from her eyes... After that Leo looked in Melinda's eyes and told her "Everytime you will need me I will come to you. I promise!" With these words Leo kissed her forehead and orbed out again...

"But I need you 24/7" she said but Leo had already gone again. Melinda sat on her bed and she started crying as she was thinking of her dad...

"_I get so emotional Daddy  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional Daddy  
Every time I think of you..."_


End file.
